Reconciliación
by karuh
Summary: Porque las palabras siempre sobran si nos amamos.


Mientras empiezo a escribir la secuela o continuacion de dinastia , los dejo con una pelea de nuestros amados HUDDY! disfrutenlo y dejen Reviews :D , se los agradezco desde antes.

* * *

No me pida que vuelva, porque ya estamos marcha atrás, deja de comportarte como un idiota, deja de ser tan egoísta.

Yo soy el idiota, yo soy el egoísta y tú, eres solo una persona una santa en la relación, tu nunca dices nada, no opinas, te encanta creer que eres perfecta, te encanta sentir que todo lo tienes bajo control.

Porque tú me obligas a sostener el mundo, para que nada te golpee, para que nada se convierta en un puzle. Porque estas tan herido que no puedes sentir nada ajeno, porque te asustas.

Como si realmente te importara lo que yo sintiera.

A mi si me importa, porque pese a lo estúpido que puedes ser, a lo misántropo, y a lo que me pueden llegar a herir cada una de tus palabras yo si te quiero, yo te amo, te he amado desde que te conozco, desde que te vi detrás de esa librería, desde que te comencé a seguir, cuando fui a endocrinología, cuando miraba tus pasos en el campus, cuando fui a tus juego de Lacrosse, sin que te dieras cuenta que estaba allí.

Yo quería estar contigo, pero me expulsaron, me sacaron de la universidad, no pude decir nada porque me llamaron y todo se acabo muy rápido.

Que se suponía que tenía que decir, ¡oh lo siento Greg!, ojala algún día si te dignes a llamar y no a esperar que pasen 25 años, para que te des cuenta que también me amas, pero que no lo dirás, ¿por qué? Porque no sabes cómo ser feliz.

Yo estoy tratando de ser feliz, de estar contigo, pero no me pidas que gire a tu ritmo, trato de acercarme a ti , también a tu hija, porque tú la ocultabas de mi lo recuerdas, trato de estar contigo, pero tú te encierras en tu mundo, te alejas de mi, y yo sé que me amas, porque yo también te amo desde que vi tus ojos azules, desde que vi tu amplia y coqueta sonrisa, desde que sentí tu perfume cerca de todos mis espacios.

Pero tú nunca me vas a perdonar ¿cierto?

¿A qué te refieres?

Tu piernas, tú me vez con odio cada vez que te duele, lo puedo sentir en ti se que necesitas descargar todo tu dolor con alguien, y yo termino siendo el blanco de todo ese dolor que tienes retenido, pero necesitaba salvar tu vida, no podía dejarte partir porque eres demasiado importante para mí porque no podía imaginar la vida sin ti, sin al menos verte, aun que estuvieras con Stacy, yo sabía que al menos con ella era feliz y te podía ofrecer todo el amor que yo tenía para ti, pero después de eso te encargaste de destruir todo lo que estaba a tu alrededor, porque no puedes soportar el dolor, no querías entender que la gente realmente se podía preocupar por ti, que realmente te amábamos, que te necesitábamos con nosotras y tuviste que alejar a cada uno de los que estábamos allí, solo Wilson pudo soportar todas tus pesadeces.

No metas el infarto en esta conversación, porque siempre te escudas en ese tema siempre, crees que es lo único que ha pasado en mi vida, es evidente que hubo un antes y un después, pero yo no te culpo ni a ti , ni a Stacy, se que en algún momento me encargue de arruinarlo todo, pero sabes que te amo, y que se que lo hiciste porque me ama, puedes dejar de sentirte culpable, porque eso es verdad, no es que yo te odie o no , te sientes culpable porque crees que arruinaste mi vida, que cada maldito dolor que siento en la pierna es tu culpa y te arrepientes de no haberme dejado decidir, pero sabe que habría decidido alguna estupidez, hiciste lo que mejor creíste, hiciste lo que mi vida necesitaba.

El silencio se apodero de la oscura habitación que solo era alumbrada por una escasa luna que caía sobre el piano y reflejaba todo su esplendor en la casa, que se llenaba de discusiones. Los últimos días habían sido insostenible, ni siquiera ellos entendía que pasaba, peleaban por cualquier cosa, si quedaba mal puesto un plato, si cerraba muy fuerte la puerta, si llegaba tarde por un caso, si Cuddy no le dejaba hacer un procedimiento, si Rachel lloraba de noche, todo les molestaba, llevaban dos meses viviendo juntos, ya no era como las típicas noches que uno u otro pasaban en la casa del otro y donde se despedían en las mañanas para llegar a verse nuevamente al trabajo, una fórmula que había resultado bastante bien los 5 meses anteriores, pero este nuevo paso parecía que estaba acabando con su amor, la rutina , el verse todos los días en el hospital en la casa estaba destruyendo lo que ambos habían esperado desde siempre.

No podemos seguir – dijo ella con el rostro empapado en lagrimas – como se supone que continuemos si no podemos ni soportarnos, esto no fue una buena idea, no estábamos preparados, no era el momento aun no maduramos, nos acostumbramos a vivir solos, y…

Te vas a rendir, destruiste tu posible felicidad con el imbécil de Lucas, me salvaste del Vicodín, para llegar aquí y rendirte, no esperaba eso de ti Lisa, incluso pensé que yo acabaría esta relación.

Tienes que refregarme en la cara que perdí la posibilidad de tener una familia normal, una vida normal, pero con alguien al que era incapaz de amar, lo siento House perdón, pero te amo, y tú me amas, porque es tan difícil entender eso. Y aun así eso no nos basta, porque somos incapaces de construir una familia como se debe.

Tienes razón, esto no va a resultar

House tomo su mochila que no había quedado en el sillón desde que llego del hospital, salió de la casa, mientras que una destroza Lisa Cuddy no podía evitar que las lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas, se sentía tan culpable, comenzó a cuestionarse cada una de las palabras, quizás era un error, como le había dicho todas esas cosas, como podía ella dejar que se acabará, ella lo busco, ella le pidió que lo intentarán, cambio todo lo que tenia porque confiaba en él , y en el proyecto que iban a formar, mientras esas ideas pasaban por su cabeza, un desanimado hombre comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su moto, con tristeza cojeaba ya que no había sacado su bastón, tomo su casco , lo miro y se lo puso, levanto el visor y miro la casa que no parecía tener ningún movimiento, parecía que una familia dormía tranquila, quien pensaría que hace un par de minutos esta se llenaba de gritos.

Cuando partió el motor, Lisa estaba parada en la puerta, no alcanzo a decir nada, y vio como el hombre salió en dirección a la calle, quizás la velocidad lo ayudaría a calmar las ideas, pero le preocupaba que esa misma velocidad quizás pudiera causar algún accidente del que también tendría que cargar con la culpa.

Pasaron las horas, y Lisa seguía en bata llorando con el rostro totalmente trasnochado, la luz de la mañana iluminaba la sala y se podían ver los pañuelos que habían secado sus lágrimas unas tazas donde estuvo tomando café. No sabía qué hacer pero sintió como el pomo de la puerta se movía, su mundo se movió de tal manera que su cuerpo también se desequilibro, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, que le diría, como remediar el error que había cometido anoche, quizás solo vendría a buscar sus cosas, quizás si se iría, si llegaba atacándola no tendría como responderle.

Lo vio entrar, la cascada del día anterior, su pelo desarreglado probablemente por el casco de la moto, se notaba en su ropa que había estado en algún bar, tenía el olor de humo impregnado en su piel, además de su propio olor a whisky.

Se miraron, en realidad ninguno de los dos esperaba nada, no querían mas recriminaciones, no querían mas peleas, no podían soportarlo sus corazones ya no daban para más dolor, pero eran demasiado orgullosos como para iniciar la conversación, se miraron profundamente y ella pudo ver como los tristes ojos azules le rogaban que dijera algo para poder liberar lo que necesitaba decirle, pero le daba mucho miedo lo que podía escuchar. House tampoco pudo evitar sentir la mirada suplicante y de profundo terror que tenía Cuddy, que no sabía qué hacer no tenía idea de cómo arreglar la situación estaba acostumbrado a que ella siempre fuera la que diera el paso para el poder desbordar lo que sentía, pero esta vez nadie estaba seguro de nada.

Pasaron aun mas segundos, y al fin él decidió a acabar con las incomodas miradas, el incomodo silencio, se acerco a ella, y le tomo la mano haciendo el gesto de que se levantara del sillón, quedando frente a él. Le levanto la barbilla y miro a la mujer que comenzaba llorar, en un tierno gesto puso su mano sobre su mejilla y seco las lágrimas que caían por su cara, ella al fin pudo sonreír, una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, House no pudo evitar responderle el gesto con una sonrisa ladeando la boca, se quedaron mirando de nuevo, pero esta vez sus ojos al fin mostraba algo distinto a la noche anterior, se acerco y poso sus labios sobre la morena mujer, quien le contesto el beso comiendo la boca de su amado, juguetearon con sus lenguas un buen rato, hasta que se les acabo el aire, se separaron lo suficiente para volver a respirar y comenzar su juego nuevamente, esta vez ella lo empujo hacia el sillón y se siguieron besando, cuando termino ese apasionada beso, ella descansó sobre el pecho su amado doctor y dijo finalmente.

Intentarlo una vez más, siempre será nuestra forma de vivir no es ¿cierto?

Espero que al menos siempre las reconciliaciones terminen así...


End file.
